A Dead World
by Redahfuhrerking
Summary: After restoring harmony to Melmond, the Warrior got transported to an alien world by an unknown force. What kind of force could have sent him there? Will he be able to get out there alive? T for violence. I do not own any Final Fantasy characters or elements.


**Hello! Welcome to my third fanfiction! This is a story about the Warrior of Light from Final Fantasy 1 and Dissidia exploring an unknown world which he unwillingly got there by a mysterious force. Rated T for violence. I do not own any character or elements from this story. And now, enjoy!**

A DEAD WORLD

They finally won.

The four warriors have put an end to the madness that have brought chaos to this world for two millennia. Garland meant to use the power of the four fiends to transform into Chaos, the God of Discord, but the warriors of light overpowered him with the strenght of unity and light. Now that the cycle that made Garland immortal had finally broken, peace and harmony reigns this world, filling the people with happiness and love.

The three warriors cheered for their victory in their quest to bathe the world in light, while the Warrior remained silent and gazed upon the now beautiful world, with a smile on his face. Though he rarely shows his emotions and always wears an expressionless face, this was a rare opportunity for him as this was a miracle for the warriors.

Yet deep within him, he felt an unsatisfaction from his heart. Probably because he didn't find the answer to the question that haunted him since the War of the Gods, his identity. Throughout the adventure that they endured, not a single hint was given to the Warrior of who he is, or was. He thought that he was going to find the long sought answer to his question, but no matter what, he still cannot find anything that would trigger a spark to his past. So for now, he will and still be an enigma to everyone and himself.

When he thought about his question of his past, he suddenly felt an uneasy force that rendered the Warrior to look around for the source. Suprisingly, he noticed that the other warriors did not react to the sudden glitch that he felt. Perhaps that they cannot fell the presence of it?

As he continued to look around for it, a crack suddenly appeared beneath his feet. Then mysterious black waves swirled around the Warrior, tangling him. As he fought against it, the crack beneath him opened wide enough for him to fell in it. But he reacted quickly by grabing the ledge of the crevasse. "Comrades! I need your assistance!" shouted the Warrior. But his teammates did't reply to his shout for help as if what is happening to him isn't happening.

Unfortunately, the ledge came off and the Warrior fell into the deep crevasse with the black entity still binding him. As he fell, he wondered whether he will live to see the world he and his comrades brought peace, to find the missing piece that would reveal his past and it's secrets. Then, darkness covered him, with nothing to see but absolute dark abyss with void of light.

As he regain consciousness, the Warrior slowly opened his eyes to see that he was lying on a dark-grey beach with waters washing the shore with its dark colours. The Warrior stood up and looked upon the horizon where the sea meets the sky. The sky was filled with dark clouds, preventing any sunlight to hit the earth with its radiance.

When he looked behind, he was amazed of what he saw. A city with large, grey buildings covered the whole shore. The city seemed to be ancient metropolitan for him. The buildings looked to be sturdy with no damage whatsoever. But where are the citizens, he thought. This place was completely desolate with no sign of life.

The Warrior realized something, there is no such place here in the world where he last travelled to. So this must be an another world! But this world seemed alien to him. Because he felt that there is not a single life here. "What happened to the residents here? Where have they gone?" he thought.

Then he had another thought. Could this place be where he actually came from? Will he finally finds his answers in this dead world? He hesitated whether he truly wanted to find out, because he felt fear for having just the thought of it. Normally he would brush aside his emotions without doubt and keep moving foward, but this time he was concerned of what would become of him if the truth of his identity lies in a world void of life. Would he really be the only person that resides on this place of death? Would he accepts that he is really alone this whole time?

The Warrior decided, that he must press on towards the abandon city. As he stepped closer towards the city, he was thinking what kind of force that brought him here. Perhaps that maybe fate decided to gave him the answer to who he is, which lies in world. Or maybe, that this was the result of creating a paradox that changed the course of destiny. He wasn't certain, but it was clear that he must explore city to find out where exactly is he.

Hours passed by as he explore the abandoned metropolitan area, and still no clue of where he might be. This city confounded him because when he searched the buildings, he found nothing. No items, no remains, nothing. But what bewildered him the most was every building he searched have no staircase. The buildings are tall, but it doesn't looked like it can house any residents!

He grew frustrated over the result of his search. He couldn't find anyone here, he couldn't find a way out of here, he couldn't find any clue of where he might be, he only found nothing! All he did was wandering around the city with no point of where to look. Perhaps he should give up. No, he thought. "I must press on foward if I were to escape this realm, or at least find the reason why I am sent here.".

Then, he had an idea of where to go next, the largest structure dominated by two towers with green spirals. It might took a long time to explore it, but it might be worth something for him. Infact, he felt that he was drawn to it.

The Warrior found something that this giant structure might support lifeforms, staircase. He then climbed the seemingly neverending staircase, which would probably lead to the top of the building. As he did, he hoped that he would find his answers.

Finally, he reached the top floor. There, he saw a throne with a crystal in a form of a woman sat on it. As he got closer to it, the Warrior became more and more peculiar of the figure's appearence. For him, the face seemed very familiar. But he cannot recall of where he had seen it before. Never in his adventure, never during the war...

The war... Somehow.. The Warrior thought that it had something to do with him being here. When he looked harder at the figure, he suddenly felt an invisible wave surging through his head. It was so painful, so he immediately took off his helm, throwed it away carelessly, and tightly gripped his head.

"What is this?" he thought, "Where... does it... coming from?". The pain was nothing like before, he could not bear to hold the killing sensation. It is as if he was being electicuted with a million volts. With that, he expressed his pain by screaming with all his strength. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!".

What the Warrior saw in his mind was visions that seemed alien to him... yet somewhat very familiar. There were many scenes depicting him fighting against manikins andwarriors of Chaos that was during the War of the Gods. One in particular made the Warrior dumbfounded. He was fighting against Garland and the Emperor, with a woman fighting his side. He cannot recall who she was as he only remembered the thirteenth cycle. Then, another was the same woman with three additional people whom he doesn't recognized leaving the Orders Sanctuary.

As more and more visions ran through his mind, he was starting to realize who the woman was. The last scene depicted him standing on solid ground. Infront of him was six warriors, surrounded by golden mists. They started to vanish. But the woman gave the Warrior a smile, before disappearing into nothingness.

When the Warrior regain consciousness, he was lying with his face on the ground. Perhaps he blacked out for a moment for the vicious migrain he had. When he stood up, he looked at the crystal figure and see that it had the same face as the woman he saw in the visions. He got closer to it and was shocked to see who it was. Could it, or she be-

"Lightning?"

Then, footsteps was heard behind him. "It can't be...' the man said. He was wearing purple armour and had purple hair with a headband, with a giant sword strapped to his back. "How did you get here?"

The Warrior turned to face the mysterious man. He knew he would find anyone here in this dead city, but he didn't felt relieve to see him. Something about this man, after the way he said, he pose to be a possible threat to the Warrior. "Who are you?" the Warrior said.

"It does not concern you. Now I ask again, how DID you get here?" with a more dangerous tone. The Warrior did not know who this man is, but in a situation where an unknown is becoming, one dares not to disobey. "I was sent here by a force of which I could not explain. But I believe that the purpose of my arrival here in this world was to see"

The Warrior paused and looked at the crystal figure for a moment, then back at the man "well..her.". The man glared at the Warrior with intimidation in his eyes, "Is that so?". The man unsheathed his giant weapon and pointed towards him. "W-what are you doing?". "If it's true that you were summoned by Lightning, then it means that you are my enemy," the man said. The Warrior quickly readied his weapon, preparing for a battle.

"Lightning? You know of her?" the Warrior asked. "Of course. Infact, I killed her with my own hands.". He was shocked of what he heard from the man. "What?". "Before you came, I fought Lightning in order for me to be able to eliminate the goddess, Etro. When she learned that her sister is dead, I strucked her with this blade I wield. But even when this world is beyond salvation, she thought she could still cling to hope. Perhaps she called you to this world, as her champion!".

(Battle begins! Battle theme: Final Fantasy XIII-2 OST: Invisible Depths)

The man emmited a strong aura, which can be seen in red. Without hesitating, he lunged towards the Warrior with weapon in hand. The Warrior successfully blocked his strong attack with his shield, but he wasn't done. The man swung his sword many times at his opponents, but the Warrior managed to parry every blows with his sword.

The Warrior leaped back as the man make a horizontal swing. The Warrior then stabbed the ground with his sword, and swung it, causing a powerful wave of light to radiate towards the man. He blocked it with his sword and said, "It will take more than a feeble light to defeat me!". The man also stabbed the ground, causing an aggressive shockwave to streak towards the Warrior.

The knight was able to dodge to his right. He immediately dashed towards the man, preparing his Radiant Swords, while his opponent went into a defensive stance. Seven red swords appeared above the Warrior, and then flew towards the man in purple.

Despite that the swords flew very fast like arrows, the man easily deflected the red flying swords with his giant weapon as if it were nothing. Then he saw the Warrior with his blade glowing with bright light, signified that he is preparing to deal a killing blow. But the man was far from being done, he quickly held his blade to his front, blocking the powerful strike from the warrior's.

Then they both leaped back and stared at each other for a moment. "You proved to have a lot of experience in battle, haven't you?" the man said. "Me and my comrades have crossed swords with many foes in our quest to restore harmony in the previous world I've been through.". "A man who serves harmony, have we? Then show me where you stand!".

Both of them dashed towards each other, leading to a mighty sword clash.

The Warrior was sent crashing towards the wall of the temple, then he fell to the ground. Most of his energy were drained during his battle with the enigma, but he won't give in to fatigue. He slowly stand up to see that the man was kneeling on the ground, exhausted. The Warrior noticed that his armour on his torso had a big crack, so he immediately took of his chestplate and shoulder guards because they can only weigh him down.

He felt much lighter. Also, perhaps he can still continue this battle with some weight lifted from him. His opponent stood up, then he said, "Impressive, perhaps that's why the Warrior Goddess have chosen you. But only I can be the victor here, for I hold the power of Chaos!".

The Warrior's eyes widened when heard the name 'Chaos'. Does this man have any connection with Garland, or rather the God of Discord himself? But now it doesn't matter, because he must defeat him if were to save himself, for now.

The Warrior charged towards his opponent, "Not even chaos can stop the light of the world!". The man have had it. Perhaps now it is the time to end it.

(End of battle music.)

His eyes flashed a red light, then, the Warrior's movement halted. He stopped the Warrior by halting his time, rendering him vulnerable to the man. He came closer to the Warrior's frozen state, gazing at him with eyes full of anger.

"Your determination is indeed inspiring, but you must see the reality around you.". He walked behind the Warrior and faced his back. He raised his giant weapon, preparing to deal the final blow on the knight. "In the end, Chaos will always triumph.".

Suddenly, "AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!". The would-be-executioner looked to his right to see a brunette in blue, flying straight towards the man in purple. The brunette crashed his target, releasing the Warrior from his frozen time state. The Warrior stopped in his track to see two warriors rolled on the floor, with their weapons still in hand.

They both got up and the brunette said to the Warrior, "I'm here to help! Come on, let's take him down together!". "Agreed!" said the Warrior. "Noel, you survived?" said the man in purple. "I guess Chaos doesn't have any affect on someone who's always been travelling through time," said Noel.

"To defeat me is pointless. I will always come back to ensure that Yeul is free from her curse," said the man. "You think this is what Yeul wanted, Caius? You think that she wanted everyone else to suffer from what you have done?" shouted Noel. "What can you accomplish just by clinging to false hope?" asked Caius.

"Wrong," said the Warrior. "It is hope that keeps someone to bear the suffering, even through the harshest of times. It is hope that will bathe the world in light!". Caius scoffed hearing the words, "Then you shall all perish into oblivion!".

Caius raised his right hand, with a purple orb glowing, which then expands unstablely. "Oh no! If that thing blows up we're finished!" warned Noel. The Warrior got infront of Noel and hold his shield against his chest. It radiated a bright light and surrounded both him and Noel in a wave of light. The orb imploded, then exploded with a tremendous force, spreading the shockwave throughout the temple.

The Warrior struggled to keep his magical shield in place. When the worst has stopped, Noel quickly rushed towards Caius with rage, followed by the Warrior. The duo made a sword clash with Caius, as he was having hard time handling it.

Then Noel leaped into the air, and throwed his javelin at the man in purple. The weapon reappeared at his hand, allowing him to continuously rain down upon Caius. The Warrior backed off to prepare his ultimate move, Oversoul.

Caius tried deflecting Noel's repetitive javelin throws, but when Noel was finished, Caius turned to see the Warrior was covered in a bright light. Then, he dashed with the speed of light and slashed Caius, unseen by the naked eyes. He was unable to guard against an attack this quick. The Warrior repeatedly slashed through Caius like flashes of light. The final blow, was able to throw Caius while being shrouded in clouds of light, then came down crashing on the ground.

Noel and the Warrior approached the lying enemy. With ounces of strenght left, Caius barely got up on his knees. "Tell us. How do we restore the world back to what it was?" asked Noel with his sword pointed at him. Caius chuckled at his question, "Do you really think it would be that simple? The Chaos of Valhalla is released upon this world. To erase Chaos would mean to erase the existence of this realm.".

He turned to the Warrior, "Warrior of harmony, do you truly believed that your 'hope' alone can save this world that has been engulfed by dischord?". "No," said the Warrior. Caius was suprised to hear that. "It is the hope of everyone that would certainly bring balance to the world. If I thought that I alone can change the world of what is is now, then that was foolish of me to think so.".

Caius scoffed, "But to eradicate Chaos will also bring an end to the world.". "What?" both Noel and the Warrior gasped. "Chaos is an element that will ensure the balance of the everything. What would happen to the world if Chaos suddenly disappeared from the face of universe? What happen to existence itself if the balance has shifted its weight? Not even I can imagine the consequences. We shall meet again, in the near future!". With that, he disappeared in an aura of darkness.

The Warrior turned to Noel, "I thank you for you come to support me in battle against him.". "No problem. I actually felt a different force coming from this temple, so I thought that I should check it out and see what's happening," said Noel. "By the way, my name's Noel, Noel Kreiss. What's yours?". The Warrior did not know what to answer, then he decided to be honest and said, "I have no recollection of my past long before I came to this world. So I do not know who I am called. But I was granted the title 'Warrior of Light'." . "Oh," Noel replied. "Who was that man we just fought?" asked the Warrior.

"That's Caius," Noel answered. "He only wanted to free my friend, Yeul, from the cycle of rebirth. But what he did also bring Chaos to the world. And made this place into a new Valhalla.". The Warrior did not know of what is happening to this world, then he remembered and asked, "Noel, is it true that Lightning is dead?". Noel was suprised that this man knows Lightning. Not knowing what to say, he thought for a moment. Then, something caught attention in his eyes.

It was Lightning's crystal on Etro's throne. Noel came closer to it, wondering if it was- "What is it?" asked the Warrior. Noel gasped at the truth he now knows. He answered, "She's still alive! That's her! She's been turned into a crystal!". "What?". "Quick! We gotte turn her back to what she was! But how?" said Noel nervously. They both didn't know what to do next. Perhaps Lightning knows what to do, but that's the problem! She's a crystal now, Noel thought. All hope seemed lost until..

"Huh?". Something was glowing inside the Warrior's pouch. He took it out to see it was the crystal he gained from the war of the gods. "What's that crystal?" asked Noel. "It's the crystal imbued with the power from the goddess, Cosmos. But, what is it reacting towards?". Suddenly, he thought, "The crystal was meant to keep me alive in the world I during the absence of Cosmos. Perhaps it could-". The Warrior got closer to Lightning's crystal, and then reached his crystal to the figure.

"What are you doing?" asked Noel. The crystal suddenly glowed brighter, and floated off the Warrior's hand. The two was flabbergasted of what happened next. Lightning's crystal also glowed with strong radience. A blanket of light surrounded it and then gives of a light so bright, the two had to cover their eyes to prevent being blinded.

When the light had dimmed, they both saw what they believe is a miracle. It was Lightning, sitting on the throne with an armour suitable for a valkyrie. She looked tired with her eyes still closed like she had already awakened from a hundred years of sleep.

Then, she fall off from the throne, but the Warrior quickly leaped and catched her in his arms. He laid her gently on the floor. When she opened her eyes, she saw a man with silver mane and bright blue eyes. "You came," she said exhaustedly. Then she collapsed, perhaps turning into a crystal had taken so much energy from her.

Noel got closer to her and said, "I was right, she's still alive. That means we still got a chance to save the world.". "It is not safe for her to stay here any longer. We must move on," said the Warrior. "And I know just the place we should go. Follow me!" commanded Noel.

They both came down the stairwell of the temple with Lightning being carried by the Warrior. Noel was running with full speed, while the Warrior had to keep up with Lightning in his arms. Because they knew they have no time to waste.

In truth, the Warrior was disappointed that he didn't find his identity here in this dead world. But with another world in peril and a man in a quest to stop them, his identity will have to wait. And that's not all what's bothering him. What Caius said to them somewhat mimics Garland's foreshadowing, at least for the Warrior. Whatever might happen to them, they knew they had another adventure they must go though.

To be continued in a future story...

**Yes! It is finished! Well, for this story that is. Thank goodness that I actually able to finish this, because I was having a second thought of not to! I hoped that you enjoyed this story. To be honest, I don't think I'm good at writing a fight scene anymore, maybe I just needed some more inspiration XP. As I noted above, I do not own any characters from any Final Fantasies**.


End file.
